1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle energy absorption structure and an energy absorption member.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known a crash box made of CFRP (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-24084 (JP 2008-24084 A)).
In the meantime, energy absorption characteristics of a crash box made of fiber reinforced resin may be changed depending on a collision speed, and therefore, there is room for improvement from the viewpoint of performing stable energy absorption.